FICTOBER DRABLES
by vicky lau
Summary: no puedo decir mucho en el resumen. decidi meterme al este reto para retomar la escritura de fanfics espero pueda lograrlo cumplidamente. Esta en la categoria crossover porque cada titulo me daba ideas para diferentes series. lastimosamente solo puedo nombrar dos.
1. Roca (Eritrocito-Leucocito)

Bueno ¿cómo están? hace rato que no escribía y decidí participar en el reto del ficktober para poder retomar esto de la escritura. No prometo ser súper cumplida pero está bien. Para esta ocasión me inspirare en diferentes series así que por eso está en la categoría crossover. Cada capítulo puede ser de diferentes series y parejas. Incluso puede no haber pairing.

OK la primera palabra es roca así que aquí voy.

Eritrocito no sabía dónde andaba metida, era normal ella siempre se perdía. Miraba su mapa y no sabía dónde estaba aunque no quería desfallecer seguía intentando encontrar su camino a los pulmones para llevar el CO2 y volver con oxígeno para las células. De repente encontró una roca gigante en medio de su camino, ahora si que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba. Cerca de esa roca había otras un poco más pequeñas.

-waaaa no puede ser estoy perdida de nuevo- hacia un puchero y unas lagrimitas se le escapaban por sus ojos, en ese momento escucho una voz muy familiar

-mueree bacteriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- cerca de los cálculos a veces se hacen bacterias que quieren dañar el lugar. El glóbulo blanco logro dañarla y la amenaza terminó

\- señor leucocito buen trabajo ¿sabe que son esas cosas?- le dice señalando las rocas.

-son cálculos renales- le dice con su apacible voz- puede ser peligroso si nos quedamos aquí a veces cuando se van de nuestro mundo se llevan mucha sangre con ellos.

-oooo es mejor irnos…emm por allí- dijo señalando el camino equivocado.

-no es por allí- señala el camino correcto- no te preocupes ya estoy libre yo te acompañaré-

Bueno hace poco entre en este fandom, uno que shipea de todo. Espero les guste ;)


	2. Destello (Inglaterra- Escocia)

palabra 2. Destello.

El pequeño conejo iba a cazar pequeñas presas para él. ¿Por qué? Un día se marchó de casa, a pesar de tener varios hermanos se trataban realmente mal, las peleas por comida eran gigantes y como sus territorios no estaban muy delimitados ese era otra discusión permanente. Ser el menor de los brits no lo salvaba de nada así que se marchó al bosque a hacerse más fuerte.

Llevaba ya casi dos meses viviendo así, no era fácil pero él lo intentaba, quería ser una nación grande y fuerte así era londinum (como le llamo una vez Roma). Una noche se acercó mucho al norte persiguiendo una de sus presas y cuando quiso volver a casa estaba muy oscuro el miedo lo invadió. El norte era frio y la naturaleza era aterradora, el pequeño conejo se puso su caperuza verde e intento ir a casa, pero era en vano había perdido el rastro y no veía nada. Pequeñas gotas se asomaban por su ojo; no quería llorar pero el miedo era tanto que las traicioneras comenzaron a rodar libres. Luego de llorar por un rato busco refugio en un tronco pues el frio era congelante.

En la madrugada no podía conciliar el sueño y pensó que tal vez una nación pueda morir de frio; mientras pensaba en eso una luz lejana se encendió. Ese pequeño destello le llamo la atención pero no se movió de su lugar intentando guardar su calor corporal. Pero el destello se hizo cada vez más fuerte y estuvo cada vez más cerca. Con más curiosidad que miedo, salió de su improvisada madriguera y notó que ese brillo era nada más y nada menos que una hermosa hada.

Recordó que su madre Britania siempre decía que las hadas eran compañeras y que guiaban a la persona a donde debía estar. La siguió dando saltos para entrar en calor y mientras la seguía se dio cuenta que él conocía ese camino, era el camino a casa de su hermano Alba o como le conocemos ahora Escocia. Cuando llegó trago saliva y antes de tocar la puerta se abrió:

-te estaba esperando larva- fue lo único que dijo y entro a su casa.

Inglaterra le siguió y paso esa noche ahí. Escocia se acostó deseando que no se enterara nunca que esa hada era su protectora y que él la mando a buscar a su pequeño hermano siempre que estuviera en problemas.

Siempre me imagino la relación de estos dos asi, escocia como el hermano mayor odioso pero que se preocupa por el menor.


	3. En el bosque (Alemania - Italia)

Palabra 3: el bosque

Se encontraba algo nervioso, comenzó una guerra que no sabía si podía ganar y en ese momento se encontraba solo en territorio enemigo, los nervios lo consumían por dentro, cada movimiento por lo más mínimo que fuera le aceleraba el pulso y le daba ese tirón de adrenalina que necesitaba. Mientras exploraba el territorio encontró algo que no esperaba una caja gigante que decía Tomates.

-¿que será esto?- pensó el soldado, se acercó y lo pico con su rifle de adentro se escuchó un quejido. El alemán se puso en modo alerta y volvió a picar.

-Soy el hada de los tomastes ve~ no me hagas daño-

Alemania no aguanto la curiosidad y preparado para atacar abrió la caja y de ahí salió un delgado italiano blandiendo una bandera. – no me hagas daño tengo familia en Frankfurt- atónito el alemán pensó que como era posible que ese fuera el nieto del gran imperio romano.

Varios años han pasado desde entonces y ese encuentro en el bosque cambio la vida del alemán para siempre dándole un nuevo amigo que perduro por los años.


	4. la prueba (Roy - Riza)

Palabra 4: Prueba

La semana anterior le había llegado la carta que decía que su examen de alquimista le tocaba pronto. Tenía que mostrar una habilidad nueva o no podría seguir ascendiendo y cumplir su sueño de ser el jefe máximo de la milicia.

Todos en la oficina le daban ideas de que era lo que podía intentar, Havoc hablaba de algo con magia, Fury de destruir un glaciar, Falman le decía que podría encender una casa en 1 segundo, Breda le dijo algo de una barbacoa… ninguna de esas ideas le servia.

Hasta que entro su dama de honor, digo su reina, digo la teniente Hawkeye y le dijo que tenia una buena idea que lo siguiera. El ni corto ni perezoso siguió la orden como si fuera dada por un superior y la siguió hasta el campo de tiro.

-Mi idea es que hagas bolitas de fuego como tipo balas, que seas más preciso con el fuego en vez de crear algo grande. Puede ser un poco más difícil pero creo que será efectivo para estos tiempos que no hay guerra.

Tuvo que practicar horas no solo por el hecho de crear las bolitas de fuego sino también para mejorar la puntería y sus ojos de halcón no le permitían ni medio centímetro fuera. Pero todo eso valió la pena el día del examen saco uno de los puntajes más altos en toda su vida como alquimista militar, y todo gracias a su reina

Ellos son mi primer amor los amoro y me encantan y cuando vi esta palabra pensé en ellos 3


	5. siniestro (rusia- italia2p)

Palabra 5: Siniestro

Toda su vida fue igual, todos le dicen que es siniestro que da miedo o que su sonrisa es en realidad una declaración de muerte; incluso un Halloween su sola presencia asusto a Inglaterra al punto de desmayarse. Nada de eso es cierto, esa es su cara normal, esa es su sonrisa con la que se siente feliz de estar rodeado, esa es su paz entre tanta locura que ha vivido en su vida, pero nadie lo nota, nadie excepto él, ese italiano que todos piensan que es muy tonto pero en realidad se da cuenta de todo y puede manipular a todos con una torpe sonrisa y su ve~ ve~.

A veces se queda mirando a todos en las reuniones y al final su mirada se queda fija en el italiano, no muchos saben pero llevan siendo amigos un buen tiempo, no todos saben pero ese italiano ha cambiado un poco, no todos saben pero un día frente a un espejo Italia dijo las cosas mas crueles que jamás le escuchó desde las guerras. No todos saben pero ese día Feliciano murió y su lugar lo tomo Luciano.

Luciano mira al ruso y cuando sus miradas se encuentran le sonríe una sonrisa verdaderamente macabra no se imagina que ese día el morirá y su lugar lo tomara **Viktor**

Cuando lei la pabra estaba justamente viendo una foto de cosplay de hetalia 2p asi que intente hacer algo relacionado a eso, espero que se entienda la transición y lo del espejo.


	6. Rey (Roy)

Palabra 6: rey

El general Grumman le enseño a jugar ajedrez, le enseño que el rey era la figura más importante porque sin él el juego acaba pero la figura más necesaria es la reina, porque es la que se mueve por todo el tablero y puede recoger peones para su rey.

A él le gusto tanto el juego que le gusta pensarse a sí mismo como el rey del tablero, ese ser que es tan importante que todos deben trabajar para su ideal. Grumman en uno de sus juegos le dijo que debía encontrar una reina para lograr su ideal.

Roy sonrió porque él ya tenía la mitad de sus fichas, Havoc el caballo, Breda la torre, Fury un peón, Falman el alfil y Riza su reina


	7. Fondo (Inglaterra - EEUU)

Palabra 7. Fondo

-debes entender que ya no soy un niño- Le grito el americano el día que deseaba su independencia.

Eso le dolió más que cada uno de los golpes que le propino, más que regara él té y que no deseara seguir viviendo con él.

Pensó que no podía seguir viviendo después de esto, él tiene y ha tenido muchas colonias en su vida, a algunas hasta las ha olvidado pero sus trece colonias era especial a él lo quería y lo apreciaba como un pequeño hermano.

Sintió que toco fondo como nunca, sus otros niños lo intentaban consolar pero no lo lograron.

Incluso años han pasado y el recuerdo de ese día le duele y le da dolor de estómago.


	8. sempiterno (hetalia)

Palabra 8 sempiterno

En este mundo viven seres extraños que pueden vivir por días o por siglos, pueden desaparecer repentinamente o cambiar sus nombres y personalidades y aparecer nuevamente por el pensamiento de alguien en algún lugar; aunque son lo más extraño que haya existido con el paso del tiempo terminan aceptando su destino dejando que sus jefes los utilicen.

Sus historias están llenas de personas, sentimientos encontrados, dolor, sufrimiento y amor.

Muchas veces han tenido que hacer cosas que no quieren y por ello han sido marcados como alguien malvado, por eso algunas veces se han autodenominado demonios que viven una vida eterna.

Si digo la verdad me toco buscar el significado de la palabra de hoy. Es algo eterno así que por eso puse un poco de esa introducción que Hidekaz en la historia


	9. Hechicero (Magic trio)

Palabra 9 hechicero

El club de ocultismo estaba muy feliz porque Noruega encontró un libro antiguo que ninguno había visto antes sobre diferentes hechizos. Al parecer fue de un famoso hechicero nórdico que ayudo mucho a la gente de esas tierras pero cuando estaba enojado podía devastarlos.

Inglaterra fue el primero en ponerse la capa y estaba a punto de recitar un hechizo sencillo en el que llaman a un troll pero Rumania no lo dejo

-idiota recuerdas la ultima vez terminaste invocando a Rusia eres un idiota que no sirve déjame a mi

Y en ese momento noruega los calla y le dice – el libro es mío, yo lo encontré así que yo haré el hechizo

Y gracias a eso world school se salvo de un desastre

jajajaja yo desde que lei la palabra sabia que tenia que poner al magic trio. espero que les gustara.


	10. Adivina (Riza)

Palabra 10: adivina

Ella no creía en esas cosas pero la curiosidad le gano, la teniente iba caminando por una calle no muy concurrida en su día libre pues quería comprar un helado y frutas y vio la tienda de una adivina por casualidad. Así que como no tenía nada que hacer en especial entró, el lugar era como todos esos lugares exotéricos con cortinas, monedas y cosas extrañas. En esas llega una mujer mayor, de apariencia ishbalita que la mira fijamente y le ofrece que se siente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber el día de hoy jovencita?- le pregunta con su voz rasposa la anciana

-no lo sé la verdad, solo entre por curiosidad

-la casualidad no existe, si tú y yo nos encontramos aquí es porque es necesario que haya algo que sepas

Risa sonríe con esas palabras y se pone a pensar en que cosa querría saber ella de una adivina

-¿y cómo funciona todo esto? ¿Solo puedes ver lo que espera el futuro para mi o vas a adivinar mi nombre y esas cosas?

No teniente, puedo saber cualquier cosa que tú quieras saber, claro que tenga que ver con tigo o los que están a tu alrededor

A ella le extraño que le dijera teniente pues no recuerda nunca haber dicho en que trabajaba ni tenía el uniforme o sus armas.

Está bien ¿ él cumplirá su sueño?

Si, ese hombre llegará a la cima.

Risa sonrió y se marchó, no sin antes dejarle la propina a la señora adivina.


	11. Libro (Prussia)

Palabra 11: Libro

Esa gran colección de libros le han acompañado toda su vida, son su mayor tesoro son todos las memorias donde se habla de la historia del asombroso él.

Así es estoy hablando de los diarios de Prusia.

Pero de esa gran colección de libros hay uno muy especial para el… el día que volvió a casa después de estar separado de su hermano por más de 28 años. El año en que al fin el muro que los dividía cayó.

_/_

al principio estaba en blanco no sabia que escribir con esta palabra me salieron ideas sueltas hasta que literalmente vi un libro de historia y de ahi todo surgio. Por si no se enteraron estoy hablando de los diarios que escribe prusia y este en especifico habla sobre la caida del muro de Berlin


	12. lagrima (Hataraku saibou)

Palabra 12 lágrima

El cuerpo humano es una maquina magnifica y especial… pero a veces puede ser un caos como el día de hoy que hay una gran infección y todos los neutrófilos y killer t estaban agotados. Pero en ese momento la célula b llego para ayudar a todos creando un mar de anticuerpos. Muchas de las bacterias desaparecieron y la aparición de la célula b ayudo a los neutrófilos y killers a subir su estado de ánimo y acabar con las restantes… pero olvidaron algo importante… Al tener tantos anticuerpos la señorita mastocito debe tirar mucha histamina.

-¿señor leucocito se encuentra bien? ¿Qué es eso que hay en el cielo?- llega la eritrocito ae3803 a donde u1146

El mira el cielo y se da cuenta – no puede ser. Huyaaaan dice al darse cuenta de que se trataba pero es muy tarde la histamina se los lleva a todos e inunda todas las casa de las células

y que pasa con la persona fuera de ese mundo pues le da "gripa llorosa "

La que hace poco tubo gripa llorosa y ya no ve la enfermedad igual XD


	13. pez (Seychelles)

Palabra 13: pez

Esa noche soñó que era una sirena, que podía aguantar la respiración en el agua y en el aire y que tenía amigos peces y humanos a la vez. Soñó que por más rápido que fueran los barcos ella podía alcanzarlos porque nadaba muy veloz y estaba segura que sin importar lo que pasara nunca seria olvidada de nuevo por los demás. Pero triste fue el despertar cuando Seychelles se levantó de la cama para ver que ni los barcos de Francia ni de Inglaterra volvían a su hogar.


	14. Diosa (madokami - Homucifer)

Palabra 14 : Dios

La ley del ciclo se la había llevado lejos haciéndola omnipresente pero invisible, ella estaba en todos los lugares y en ninguno a la misma ves ella su mejor amiga se convirtió en la diosa que salva a las chicas mágicas de convertirse en brujas. Por ella las chicas mágicas se dedicaban ahora a cazar pesadillas.

Pero Homura no quería quedarse sin su amiga, ella le había dado un motivo para vivir y quería volver a verla así fuera una vez más, no sabe cómo o cuando pero ella misma se volvió una semibruja deseando ver a Madoka de nuevo y la atrapo en su laberinto, su mayor deseo se volvió realidad y todo era exactamente como antes de que Madoka se convirtiera en diosa, era un mundo perfecto pero aun así era una mentira.

Cuando la diosa recordó que había ido a hacer en ese lugar ya era muy tarde la ambición de Homura creció tanto como ese mundo y tomo los poderes de la diosa convirtiéndose a sí misma en un demonio.


End file.
